Type 1 diabetes (T1D) results from a complex cascade of events that breaks immune tolerance and culminates in the destruction of islet 2 cells. B lymphocytes (B cells) play a critical role in disease development, probably via antigen-presentation to pathogenic T cells. B cell contribution to the development of diabetes depends upon multiple factors, including loss of tolerance to self antigen. This tolerance is mediated by cellular responses to antigen-binding via the B cell receptor (BCR). Bruton's tyrosine kinase (BTK) is a central component of the BCR-triggered signaling pathway. Understanding cell signaling components underlying B cell-driven diabetes development will advance the field toward specific targeting of pathogenic B cells. We have introgressed btk-deficiency onto the nonobese diabetic (NOD) mouse model of T1D, and found that this results in significant protection against the development of diabetes. In addition, btk-deficiency interferes with B cell related breaches of immune tolerance, as evidenced by the loss of insulin-specific IgG autoantibodies in wild type NOD mice, and reduction of insulin-binding B cells in a transgenic anti-insulin BCR model. The specific hypothesis underlying this proposal is that BTK-mediated propagation of BCR signals contributes to 1) selection and survival of autoreactive B lymphocytes, and 2) disease- promoting functional properties of these B cells. To understand the mechanisms of action of BTK in breaking B lymphocyte tolerance and promoting disease in autoimmune diabetes, we propose to: 1) discover how BTK participates in the selection and retention of autoreactive B lymphocytes, using use new tools that include a conditional, B cell-specific BTK knockout model and small molecule BTK- inhibitors, 2) determine which domains of the BTK molecule are responsible for autoreactive B lymphocyte selection and function, by systematically restoring independent components responsible for the kinase and linking functions, and 3) investigate the mechanisms of btk-deficiency in preventing T1D by examining effects on B cell subsets, antigen-presenting outcomes, and regulatory parameters. This project has direct clinical importance in understanding how BCR-signaling supports the selection, survival and function of autoreactive B cells in T1D, as a necessary step in developing therapeutic interventions.